Everlasting Love
by MischeviousAli
Summary: 'Six years ago, he left. Six years ago, the best thing ever, happened to me.' When Edward reappears, will Bella let him back into her life? {HEA - Rated M for future lemons and language - Canon Couples - Kind of a Drabble fic.}
1. Charms and Flashbacks

**Hey guys! I've had this story floating around in my head for a while and I just needed it to be on paper. So here you go! Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

"Nicholas!"

I laughed softly as I called out for him. He was wasting time in his room as he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry.

"I'm coming, mom!" He came running down the stairs and I gasped as he stumbled on the last stair.

"Nick!"

"I'm okay, mommy." He grinned cutely and I smiled, kissing his tiny forehead.

"You have to be more careful, honey. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He nodded as he sat down at the breakfast bar. "I will mommy, I promise. Can I have my Lucky Charms now?"

I laughed and handed him his bowl of cereal. For a six year old, Nick was quite smart. At such a young age, he even learned to share with his other friends. Shit, when I was his age, I never shared with anyone.

"Mommy!" I blinked and he stood up with his bowl. He was half-way done with his breakfast. "I'm done!"

"What? Nick, you only ate half of it!"

"But I'm fully mommy." He pouted and I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Alright honey. Are you ready for school?" I grinned and handed him his little brown bag of lunch.

"I'm ready, mommy!"

Laughing softly, I realized he looked a lot like his father. I frowned slightly as I remembered when Edward decided to leave.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Edward, what do you mean you're leaving?" I was so scared, I was almost hyperventilating. I loved Edward very much and I didn't know how I'd live without him._

"_I'm so sorry, baby. I just have to get out of this town."_

"_Baby? Oh no. You can't tell me you're leaving and then call me baby. Why do you have to leave?"_

"_Bella, I just can't stand it here any longer. And you know why." He gave me an exasperated look._

_Edward and his father weren't on speaking terms as Carlisle wanted him to take over the family business but Edward wanted to go to medical school. I frowned._

"_Because of Carlisle? Edward, you've dealt with it for so long. I understand that. But is it worth leaving Esme, Alice, and the rest of your family and friends?"_

_He picked up his suitcase and little carry-on bag. "I love you Bella. I truly do; but I just need to go."_

_He kissed my forehead before he walked out of the apartment and out of my life._

_~ End Flashback ~_

That was six years ago. I sighed and shook my head, effectively ridding myself of that terrible memory. I haven't seen Edward or any member of his family since the day I picked myself up and moved to Seattle. My parents lived in Florida so I had no one to call my own in Forks; no one except Edward and he'd left.

I sighed as I tuned back into my reality.

"Nick? What's wrong, baby?" I quickly crouched down to his height and wiped his tears away.

"Mommy?" Nick looked at me with more tears falling down his cheeks. "You weren't answering me.." He trailed off and I kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, baby. I was just thinking of something. I'm sorry."

He smiled and nodded as he grabbed his backpack.

"You ready to go, baby?"

He nodded again and I smiled, tapping his little nose with my forefinger. I stood and grabbed my purse, car keys, and cellphone.

"Alright, let's go.

He skipped out of our house and I giggled at how excited he was to go to school. I unlocked my car and he hopped in, settling into his car seat and waiting for me to buckle him in. I quickly did that and got into the driver's seat, starting the engine and backing out of the driveway.

As I drove down the neighborhood, I vaguely saw a car that resembled Esme's – Edward's mother.

* * *

**I know it's not much to go off on, but what'd you guys think? I'll be updating soon! **

**xoxo, Ali.**


	2. Visiting WA

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them. Here's the second chapter. It's not much, but I'm already working on the next chapter, so you all will get some action in that one.**

**Esme's POV**

* * *

Oh, Seattle. How I missed it here. It was such a beautiful place; I don't know why I convinced Carlisle to let us move back to Chicago. I sighed as I drove through the new neighborhood.

It was just about a week and a half since I left Carlisle and the rest of my family back in Chicago. I wanted to visit Forks and Seattle, but he couldn't the perks of being the owner of a big company. I rolled my eyes.

So here I was, by myself. I spent the entire week in Forks before I decided to visit Seattle. I was thinking we could all move here and Carlisle could transfer himself to a new building here. I wasn't sure if Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett would, as they were married and could do whatever they wanted.

The only one of my children I worried about was Edward. I saw him the day before I left and he didn't look too happy. Well, he never did when he came to my house. Edward and Carlisle have been at it for years; Carlisle wanting him to take over the family business and Edward wanting to go to medical school.

And he did. I was so proud of him for becoming a pediatric doctor. The only thing he did that I disliked, was leaving Isabella. She was the most amazing girl I'd ever met and I'd hope she and Edward would be together forever. She was so heartbroken when Edward left and there was nothing any one of us could have done to help her.

I knew that Edward had never stopped loving her. Although he left her, he never stopped thinking about her. He even asked me to find out if she was still living in Washington State after so many years.

And that's exactly what I was going to do. I was going to find my son's love and bring them back together. I only hoped she was still here.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Was it good? Yes? No? Maybe so? :D **

**Leave your thoughts!**


End file.
